wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cloey
hey hey hey!!!!!! This new OC belongs to Raybean. She's a wip!!! BEAUTIFUL infobox by the marvelous Marble-y cake! Thank you fren! : : :Appearance ::draw her either looking a little distracted, happy, or kicking butt!! in a nutshell: tougher than a peach Cloey, like other LightWings, is made up of warm pastel hues. They sport peachy tones, with a sort of gradient of pink to orange starting from her spine, head, and tail to her toes, a bit like a sunset. It's pretty, yet slightly dull. Their underbelly is a sort of lavender-ish pink sort of tone, though it's dulled by quite a few scars, specks of dirt, and occasional bruises. She has large pink-ish purple wings with pearlescent reflective scales. No matter to her. She wears blemishes with pride. To add to the tough look she also has quite a few cracked spines, with odd sky-blue markings on them. The only injury she tries to hide is her stumpy tail. When she was a young dragonet, (while her body was still growing) she was on a field trip in a more ruinous part of the old kingdom. The little rebel she was back then jumped over the ropes of a roped off area to get a closer look at a certain butterfly. Suddenly, a chunk of the ruins crumbled and fell on her tail and damaged it so much that all the nerves died and the tail became a dead weight that failed to grow as she got older. No matter, Cloey doesn't let that hold her down! Her face is soft and hard at the same time, more soft when she smiles. Her eyes are pale indigo with odd splotchy light green markings in the shape of clovers around her eyes, hence the new name, Clover (Cloey). Cloey's body is bulky for a female, (is that how dragons work? are the males bulkier??) as they're transfemale! It makes them look intimidating with all their scars, though they really don't like it when you comment on their body. : : ::Personality in a nutshell: clumsy muscles She wants you to think she's a competent, strong captain who brings justice to criminals, all while maintaining a tough facade. In reality, you could argue if she even should ''be a captain. They're prone to distractions, (especially butterflies :0) and sometimes they leave their post when no one's around just to explore the area, as they're a bit of a nomad. When they are focused, they do a surprisingly good job of staying alert. She does want to help, but she's caught more often doing an UwU expression than actually looking alive. It's pretty ironic actually. The only thing she's good for is being a criminal magnet. Most baddies pick on her because nine times out of ten she's not paying attention. She does a pretty damn good job of kicking butt. That's when she really feels joy. Bringing justice! The light kingdom is a relatively safe place, so she spends most of her time going to Circle meetings, where they talk about politics and the Order and how the economy is doing and the shortage of daisies in the daisy park and snorrrreeee bore me to sleep. Another flaw in Cloey is her unprofessionalism. Yes, she has fallen asleep during Circle meetings. No, she's not proud of it, but life happens. She does, however, have a tough heart. While she may be cheerful, playful, and extroverted, she has hardened her heart. She was abandoned long ago. She was old enough to take care of herself, but not old enough to be prepared for it. So overall, They're ditsy, excitable, clumsy, sociable, yet strong and tough. : : :''Herstory ::*I did do research on gender dysphoria, though I myself have never experienced it (except for the fact that I think she/her pronouns feel weird on me) so what I write about gender dysphoria may not be completely accurate. If you know more about gender dysphoria more than I do or have experienced it, please give me advice on writing about a character that has experienced it. Don't hate on me though if I get some stuff wrong! in a nutshell: just wanted to have some fun!! She was born as a male named Sunspinner to a pair of rather conservative LightWing masons. Sunspinner's dragonet days were lighthearted yet dull, mostly full of school and scoldings from his parents ("Put that flower down, '' Sunspinner, and no, you cannot keep that butterfly", etc. etc.). It was only in his teenage years something started feeling... off. He was never the stiff, strong man his parents wanted him to become, he always preferred to play "house" with the girls or pick wilted wildflower bouquets, but now there was even more of that weird feeling. He knew his parents would never approve, so he did it in secret. Every day, after school, he would stop by the accessory store and try on amber necklaces, long velvet robes, and metal chokers. He would stare in the mirror at his awkward rocky body suited up in such feminine clothing. And the scariest thing was that he liked it. Sunspinner's parents were respected in their trade, and his allowance was above meager. So, he stood outside of the store, checked to see that there was no one he recognized around him, and ducked in. That day he came home with a golden tiara with purple cubic zirconias embedded between the brittle metal strands. It was a Friday evening, and he spent it strutting around his room in a linen jacket, trying to talk in the highest pitched voice he could muster. His door was closed, why should he be concerned of anyone finding out? He rarely saw his parents outside of work anyways, they certainly didn't care if he didn't come to dinner. This was his little secret. He was momentarily distracted by a morpho butterfly that just happened to fly out his window. As much as he wanted to stay in his room crossdressing, he felt a strong longing to freely enjoy something he never got the opportunity to as a young dragonet: butterfly chasing. He promptly hopped out and began to fly, hastily tucking his tiara under the bed. His mother knocked on the door, calling him to come down and help them with some of their work. She frowned when he didn't answer and pushed open the door. "Sunspinner?" she asked sternly. Her brow furrowed and she looked around the room. No sign of him. That day, she should have just left the room, but her curiosity got the best of her. She peeked under the bed and gasped as she found his diamond tiara. Biting her lip in confusion and rage, she pulled out everything else he had been hiding from her and her husband. Fashion books of dresses for female dragons, patches of rough fabric hastily sewn by Sunspinner to try and create a dress, books about transitioning from male to female, everything. She hissed, smoke coming out of her ears even though she couldn't breathe fire. When Sunspinner came home, his mother and father were waiting for him. "Let me guess, another butterfly?" his mother asked coldly, twirling his tiara. Sunspinner gulped. His parents screamed at him, that we was to be an honorable member of their family, that he was a man, that doing all this was wrong, that he should be sorry, that he couldn't call himself their sun if he was like this. That they would disown him if he continued his misbehavior. He whimpered on the ground like a lost puppy, saying he was confused, his friends dared him, he didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't a girl. Through clenched teeth his parents hissed at him that he was grounded for life, that if they caught him ever misbehaving again they would truly have him out of the house. And, to his devastation, his mother snapped his tiara cleanly in two. So he did as he was told. He lived the life they wanted him to live. He bit his tongue and said nothing that would upset them further. He still tried his best to be positive, giving a shot at finding joy in the little things like he always did, but his efforts proved fruitless, and his dysphoria grew. He felt a growing discomfort borderlining on sickness every time he was called "a respectable man" or when being called by he/him pronouns. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be himself, or no one. So he left. He packed up his things and ran away. He flew to the capital and lived alone on the streets, hunting only for himself. He got a job as a mason, as he was trained by his parents, and began working. But something was different this time. He did his voice warmups as he had been practicing, and his vocal range increased. For the very first time in his life, he proudly said his name was Clover, after the green splotches near her eyes, and she was a girl. Clover excitedly relished her new life, and earned enough money for a crappy place to live. Finally, she could be happy. Cloey grew stronger building houses, and decided to try out for the army. There was no point, they weren't at war, but she wanted to try and abolish her childish habit of her attention straying. While the sergeants often facepalmed at her lack of brain, they had to admit, she was one of the strongest ones there. Going through the harsh drills and workouts was like a piece of dried capybara to her. Her strength only grew, and eventually she had the opportunity to advance to a higher status in the military. But she turned it down. The position that really caught her eye was the Captain, a member of the Circle. And, when she put her mind to it, her dream came true. Beating up bad guys was her kind of physical justice, and a good way to vent her endless excitement energy. Now, she's still a circle member, and her old life as Sunspinner is long gone. : : ::''Skills/Weaknesses ::Skills ex ex ex ::Weaknesses ex ex ex ex ex : : ::Gallery :: in a nutshell: D-don't comment on my body! It's not NICE! Darn u wikia.png|By the wonderful Pearl!!!! It's BEAUTIFUL!!! : : Category:LightWings Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Raybean) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters